The Fight for Survival
by Anastasia Who
Summary: Katy, along with her young mutant friends meet up with the X-men. Each of the them must make their own decision of whether or not humans and mutants can co-exist. This decision; however, might cost Katy or her friends their lives. Please R and R.
1. Disobey to Help the Ungrateful

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or the idea of the mutations. I have created a few other X-men; however, and they are mine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Katy, wait up." Katy turned around to see her friends Audrey, Jake, and Rich. Katy, Joanne, and Matt, who walked beside her, slowed for them. Katy adjusted her glasses that were against her face. Her glasses, which looked like sunglasses, were the only thing that kept fire from shooting from her eyes.  
  
Katy like Audrey, Jake, Rich, Joanne, Matt and many others were mutants. They had certain mutant powers. All of them were different in some way. Audrey also known as Osprey had wings on her back along with eyes as good as an eagle. Jake could move really fast. He was known as Dodger. Rich known as Metallic could cover his body with metal. Joanne known as Mist had the power of water and Matt was known as Hulk because he could become almost like an animal with sharp teeth and claws.  
"So what's going on?" Katy asked Audrey.  
"Nothing much. You?" Audrey replied.  
Katy was about to speak when Audrey hushed her. "Wait I hear something."  
For a moment, everyone listened.  
"I don't hear anything." Rich said.  
"I do. I hear people screaming. I'm going to get a closer look." Audrey pulled of her jacket and opened her wings that lay against her back. With great ease she flew up and landed on a building overhead. She stood for a moment then landed back down.  
"What did you see?" Matt asked.  
"Mutants, there are trying to attack the president. I heard he was doing some sort of speech not too far from here. It looked like Magneto, Pyrho, Saber Tooth and a few others were trying to kill him. Some of the mutants from Xavier's school were there. They were trying to protect the civilians, but they are no match for Magneto."  
"We've got to help them." Katy said.  
"Help them?" Jake said. "Kate what do you expect to do. You are not a superhero like Batman or Superman. You'll get yourself hurt."  
"Civilians might get hurt though. We should see if we could help." Joanne spoke up.  
"Professor James told us to stay away from civilians and other mutants." Rich said.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I am going to go help." Katy spoke up.  
"Professor James won't like it. He might get very mad." Jake said.  
"I don't care. I am going." Kate looked around. "Even if I go by myself."  
Joanne came beside her. "You're not going by yourself Kate." Joanne said smiling at her best friend.  
"I am right behind you." Matt spoke up.  
"Thanks guys." Turning to Jake, Rich, and Audrey she said, "Any of you wish to join."  
"We're not getting in trouble." Rich said. "Right, Jake."  
"Right. Audrey are you with us?"  
Audrey hesitated. "Umm."  
"Come on Audrey are you with us or not?" Rich asked.  
"Yeah I am with you." Audrey said in a weak voice.  
"Fine. Let's go." Kate took off running, her friends right behind her. The place wasn't too far and Joanne knew a shortcut. By the time they got to the place, Matt already had his claws and teeth ready. He was running on all fours, ready to attack.  
Kate noticed nine mutants. Five of them she knew were the bad guys. Three of them Audrey had mentioned, but there was also Mystique and Toad. Katy knew of or had heard of the powers of each one. Mystique could change into anyone or anything she wanted to. Toad acted just like a frog. Magneto could do just about anything with anything metal. Pyhro could control fire and Saber Tooth had really sharp claws and was like a huge cat.  
The other mutants were from Xavier's school, but she did not know what powers they possessed. There were two guys. One looked almost like Saber Tooth. The other had a visor over his eyes and when he adjusted a knob, lasers shot out. The other two were girls. One seemed to be able to walk through things, while the other seemed to have some sort of telepathy power.  
Katy quickly moved out to help a civilian. Bodyguards of the president were all over, but their guns wouldn't work because of Magneto. Some of them were trying to get the president to safety, but were met by Mystique. She threw some kick knocking five over. Katy ran to her.  
"Hey Mystique." Katy pulled her glasses down just a little. Fire shot out, but unfortunately, Katy could not aim to well. The blast barely hit Mystique on her arm.  
Mystique recovered and came at Katy with a flying kick. Katy dodged and threw a kick back at her. It hit Mystique in the side of the head, but Mystique didn't even seem to notice. She quickly threw a kick sending Katy backwards. Before Katy could recover, Mystique landed a punch in her face. Katy's glasses flew off. Quickly she closed her eyes, but now she was in a world of darkness. She could no longer rely on her sight. She had to use her other senses.  
"Ah what's wrong?" Mystique laughed. "You too afraid that if you opened your eyes fire would hurt a civilian?"  
Katy ignored her comment and stumbled to her feet. She could hear Mystique circling her. She kept her guard up and was more than ready when Mystique charged in. Katy blocked and using her senses threw a kick. It landed, but Mystique was fast. Katy sensed something coming at her, but couldn't react in time. She felt a kick right at her stomach. She flew backward, hitting a car. She lay there trying to catch her breath.  
"Perhaps I should get rid of you." Mystique said.  
Mystique changed into Saber Tooth and was about to strike Katy with her claws. There was nothing Katy could do about it.  
Suddenly Mystique screamed and Katy heard her slam against a wall.  
"Leave her alone, Mystique." A man's voice called out.  
Katy felt a hand by hers and grabbed it to help her up.  
"Are you okay?" the same voice asked.  
"Yes, I think so. Thanks for saving my life."  
"No problem. My name's Scott."  
"Nice to meet you Scott. I am Kate, but all my friends call me Katy."  
"You did a good job fighting Katy without being able to see. I am guessing that after your glasses were knocked off, you kept your eyes closed so you wouldn't hurt anyone." Scott said.  
"How'd you know?" Katy asked puzzled.  
"Let's just say I have the same problem. With my glasses on I am fine, but when I take them off, lasers shoot out everywhere."  
Katy was about to say more but she heard footsteps coming.  
"Katy are you okay?" came Matt's voice.  
Katy nodded.  
"Here you go." Katy reached out her hand as Joanna handed the glasses back to her.  
"Thanks." Katy said as she put them on. She opened her eyes and looked around. She looked at Scott and smiled. "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Matt and Joanna."  
"Nice to meet you. I am Scott. This is Jean." Scott said pointing to the girl that was beside him. She was the one that seemed to be using telepathy. "Over there," Scott pointed to the man with claws, "is Logan and beside him is Kitty."  
Kate nodded. "So what happened here?"  
"Magneto decided on a attack against the president." Jean spoke up. "As you probably know he is against mutants. Magneto wanted to get rid of him and take revenge."  
"We didn't want anyone getting hurt so we protected him. As we distracted Magneto and his crew, the president got away. After that Magneto left." Scott said.  
"Thanks for your help." Jean added.  
"No problem, but we better get back or we'll be in trouble." Joanne said.  
"See you around some time." Kitty said who had been listening in on the conversation.  
Katy smiled at her. "I hope so."  
Slowly the three began to walk off. Katy was happy that she had come to help. She had met four new mutant friends and had helped them save the president. Katy knew she would be in trouble, but somehow it didn't really matter. Somehow saving the life of people, even people who despised mutants, was worth it. 


	2. Humans and Mutants can not Coexist

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or any of their mutations. I do own all of Professor James' mutants though. They are my idea. Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Humans and Mutants can not Coexist  
  
"I can not believe you." Professor James Scandivain shouted.  
Katy, Matt, and Joanne stood in front of him. James Scandivain didn't trust other mutants and he definitely did not trust regular people. When he heard that Katy, Matt, and Joanne had helped saved the president, a man who wanted to get rid of mutants, he was furious.  
"I told all of you to stay away from other people, mutants or not. And yet, out of all the mutants, you help Xavier's mutants. If you wanted to do anything you should have helped Magneto get rid of the president. The President hates us, yet you save his life. What were you thinking?" Professor James yelled.  
Katy bit her lip. "You just wanted us to let the civilians die?" she questioned.  
"They don't care about us, so why should we care about them?" Professor James asked.  
"Because it's the right thing to do." Joanne said.  
"You could have gotten yourself killed out there." Professor James turned to look at Katy. "Katy, I am holding you most responsible. Jake said you were the one that came up with the idea. Matt and Joanne just followed along. Is this true?"  
Katy was about to say it was when Matt spoke up. "It was my fault."  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
"I thought we should go help." Matt said with a wink at Katy.  
Katy knew he was trying to cover for her.  
Professor James looked at him. He also knew Matt was covering for Katy. He rolled his eyes and said, "Then all of you are grounded for one week. You will not be allowed to participate in any of the recreational activities and I do not want you leaving school grounds. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes sir." All three said.  
"Good, now go.  
Katy started walking of. When they were out in the hallway she touched Matt's arm.  
"Thank you, Matt for trying to keep me out of trouble."  
Matt smiled. "Sorry you still got in trouble."  
Katy shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. I am glad we did it. Anyway, guess I'll see you around."  
"Right."  
Matt headed down the hallway and Katy turned the other way. She was surprised that Joanne had not waited for her. She found her in their room lying on the bed.  
"What's wrong Joanne?" she asked.  
"We're grounded that's what's wrong." Joanne said.  
Then it hit Katy. This Saturday was a Volleyball meet. Joanne loved volleyball.  
"I am sorry that I talked you into coming with me." Katy said as she sat by her friend.  
Joanne sat up. "You didn't talk me into it. It was my choice. I am happy that I went. I saved some civilians and helped that one guy, Logan out." She said smiling. "I just wish Professor James would understand that not all humans are bad."  
"Me too. He doesn't like Xavier or his mutants because he believes mutants and humans can live peaceable together. Professor James tells us that's foolish. I'm starting to believe that it's true."  
Joanne shook her head. "I know what you mean, but I wish it wasn't true. Maybe one-day things will work out. For now we have to do what we can to show the world that not all mutants are bad."  
Katy nodded.  
The rest of the day passed. The next day, Saturday, everyone was outside playing volleyball or watching the game; everyone, but Matt, Joanne and Katy. Katy and Joanne sat studying school in the room she shared with Joanne, and Audrey. "I am tired of studying." Katy said throwing down her pencil. "I'm going for a walk."  
"Where are you going? We're not supposed to leave the school campus." Joanne said.  
Katy shrugged. "Everybody is at the game. No one will even know I'm gone."  
Katy walked out the door and started down the hallway. Joanne followed. When they got outside, Katy sneaked off the school property and into the street. She slowly started walking down the road.  
"Where do you plan on going?" Joanne asked.  
Katy shrugged. "Just for a walk."  
For some time, they walked around. Suddenly a motorcycle flew past them.  
"Hey that looked like Logan." Joanne said smiling. "He stopped in the store over there. Come on let's go talk with him."  
Katy smiled and followed her friend. When they got in the store, they saw him.  
"Hey Logan." Joanne called out.  
Logan looked up. "Hey kids. What are you doing around here?"  
"We were just out for a walk when we saw you." Katy said.  
Logan nodded. "Well then, I'd like you to meet Ororo (Storm) and Marie, but everybody calls her Rogue." Logan said as he pointed to two girls beside him.  
Ororo looked about Logan's age. She was tall with white hair. She had a pretty smile with eyes that seemed to flash.  
Rogue was a little younger, about Katy's age. She had jet-black hair with two strands of white. She wore gloves over her hands and had a shy smile.  
"Nice to meet you two." Katy said. "I am Katy and this is Joanne."  
"Hello Katy and Joanne." Ororo said. "It is very nice to meet you. You are students of Professor James Scandivain, correct?"  
"Yes, how did you know?" Katy asked.  
Ororo smiled. "Just a guess. Perhaps you would like to meet Professor Xavier. I know he wants to meet both of you."  
"We would," Joanne said. "But I don't think Professor Scandivain would agree. He doesn't want us around other mutants."  
Ororo nodded. " Maybe Xavier can stop by your school sometime and talk with Professor Scandivain. After all since your school is new here, they haven't not met each other properly."  
"That might be good, but I don't know if the Professor would be willing to talk." Katy said.  
"We'll have to see." Ororo said.  
"We better get going back." Joanne said as she looked at her watch.  
"Yeah, it was nice to meet you, Ororo and Rogue. It was also nice to see you again, Logan." Katy said.  
Logan nodded and followed them outside. "You two be careful. From what I've heard about James Scandivain he wouldn't want you two around us."  
Joanne smiled. "Thanks. See you later."  
As Katy and Joanne were walking away, they heard Rogue talking with Logan.  
"Can't I ride on the back of the motorcycle. You promised I could." Rogue pleaded.  
"I am not even supposed to be on this bike. It's not mine, its Scott's bike." Logan said. "I just borrowed it from him."  
"It won't hurt if I ride with you. Please!"  
Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine hop on."  
Katy and Joanne laughed and headed back.  
***  
The next day Katy sat in her room doing her homework. Audrey sat on the bed near her reading a book.  
"Where were you yesterday?" Audrey asked.  
Katy looked up. "I umm. I was here." Katy said.  
"The whole time during the volleyball game?"  
"M.most the time. Why?" Katy said stumbling.  
"Cause I came in here during the break and neither you nor Joanne were here. I looked all over, but I couldn't find you." Audrey said.  
Katy sighed. "I just went for a walk."  
Audrey looked at her. "You better be careful. If Professor James caught you, you could be in big trouble."  
Katy sighed. "I know, but I needed some fresh air."  
Audrey got up and walked toward the door. She opened it and stepped out. Turning back she said, "Well, be more careful. Next time I might not be able to think of an excuse or even be there to cover for you." With that, she walked off.  
Katy smiled. That's why no one had asked where they were. She had covered for them.  
*** Later that night there was a knock on the front door. Matt was downstairs so he decided to answer the door. He opened it. There were four people at the door. Two of them Matt already knew, Jean and Scott, but the other two he didn't. One was in a wheelchair. His hair was almost completely bald. The other was a woman.  
"Can I help you?" Matt asked.  
The man in the wheelchair spoke up. "Yes, we have come to speak to Professor James Scandivain."  
Matt opened the door wider and they stepped inside. Just then, Katy, Jake, Audrey, and Professor James came walking down the hallway. Seeing Scott, Jean, and Ororo, Katy ran to them.  
"Scott, Jean, Ororo, it is good to see you." She said.  
Matt looked at her. "How do you know her?" He asked. "She was not there when we helped Scott and Jean."  
Matt had said this without realizing that Professor James was beside her. Immediately he lowered his head, realizing that he might have just gotten Katy in trouble.  
Katy tried to look for words.  
Ororo looked at who she assumed to be Professor James; he was obviously waiting for her answer. She tried to think of a way to change the subject, but Xavier spoke first.  
"Ah, you must be Katy. I have heard a lot about you and suspect you have heard a lot about us."  
Katy smiled and breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
Looking at Professor James, Charles added, "I am Professor Charles Xavier. This is Scott, Jean Grey, and Ororo. I am assuming you are Professor James Scandivain."  
Professor James looked at the man in the wheelchair over. He definitely did not look like what James had expected. "I know who you are," he answered coldly. "What do you want at my school?"  
"Well, I know that your school is new in New York, and since my school is the only other mutant school, I thought we could talk." Xavier replied.  
Professor James eyed him. "About what?"  
"Well, may we come in and talk for a while?" Xavier asked.  
Professor James hesitated, but nodded. He silently led them into the recreation room and motioned for Jean, Scott, and Ororo to sit down. They all sat down on one couch and James took a seat across from them. Kate, Matt, Jake, and many others crowed around to listen.  
"So tell me, why did you decide to come to New York?" Professor Xavier asked.  
"My school was in a small town in New Jersey, but they kicked us out of the town. We decided to come here for awhile." Professor James replied.  
"How many mutants do you have in your school?"  
"That's none of your business." Professor James replied coldly.  
Professor Xavier looked at him. "Then perhaps I will tell you about my school. I have about thirty-six kids in my school. They all have their special unique powers. Jean here has powers like me. She can use her mind to move things or she can read someone else's mind. Then there is Scott who is also known as Cyclops. He wears special glasses that prevent lasers from shooting out. Ororo is also known as Storm. She can control the weather. These are just a few of the powers the children in my school posses. I have taken them in to train them to use their powers for good, to help people, and to teach people that not all mutants are bad."  
James was silent for a moment. Finally, he said, "I have eleven in my school."  
"Only eleven?" Scott interrupted.  
James lowered his head. "Yes, eleven; five girls and six boys. I use to have twenty-two, but some of them didn't want to move here."  
Professor Xavier looked around the room. There were eleven gathered around. They ranged in age from about five to seventeen. Most seemed sad as if remembering a bad memory.  
"All eleven stayed in New Jersey?" Jean asked.  
James looked up. "No, seven of them stayed behind. They went back with their families or went out on their own."  
"And the other four?" Ororo inquired.  
Professor James didn't answer.  
"They were killed in a fire. That's what made us move." Katy spoke up sadly.  
Jean and Ororo lowered their head in sadness. "Who set the fire?" Professor Xavier asked.  
"The people of the town. They killed those four innocent children." Professor James said angrily. "Mutants and humans can never get along."  
"I am sorry, James. Is that why you wish that these eleven stay away from everyone else?" Professor Xavier asked.  
Professor James nodded. "These eleven mean a lot to me. I don't want them getting hurt."  
"Who is the oldest here?" Ororo asked trying to move the conversation to something less emotional.  
"My oldest are Katy and Rich at sixteen. Then there is Matt and Joanne at fifteen," Professor James began pointing them out. He pointed to a young boy saying, "Spencer and Jake are fourteen, Audrey is thirteen, Kyle is twelve, Megan is ten, and Aaron is nine." He had not mentioned one young girl. She sat on the floor by his feet.  
"And this one?" Jean asked pointing to her.  
Professor James smiled and pulled her up on his lap. "This is Alicia. She is my youngest at seven." Alicia smiled.  
"What power does she have?" Scott asked noticing the gloves on her hands.  
"Alicia is almost like me. She has the power of electricity. She is still learning how to control it though. That's why she wears the gloves, for her protection and ours." Professor James replied. Then turning toward Katy he said, "Why don't you show are guests around. Let me talk alone for awhile with Professor Xavier."  
Katy nodded. Jean, Scott, and Ororo stood up. Jean looked at Professor Xavier and he nodded.  
"Can't I stay?" Alicia moaned.  
"Come on, Alicia let's give the adults some privacy." Katy said picking the young girl up.  
"Okay," she pouted.  
Jean came up by Katy and looked at the girl she held. "Why don't you show me your room." Jean said.  
"Well, it not just mine. It's Megan's room too, but come on." Alicia said.  
Katy put Alicia down and she grabbed Jean's hand and headed upstairs.  
All of the other kids had dispersed different ways. Katy slowly walked behind Jean and Alicia. Ororo, Scott, Matt, Rich, and Joanne walked beside her.  
After walking around the house, the seven mutants went outside. (Alicia had stayed in her bedroom to get ready for bed.) "It is a nice school you have here." Ororo said. "Does Professor Scandivain teach you all of your subjects here?" she asked. "Well, yes most of them." Katy said. "Rich and I teach Meagan, Alicia, Kyle, and Aaron some of their subjects. Professor James will teach most of the rest unless he gets really busy. He also teaches us how to use our mutant powers more effectively." Just then, someone went swinging by on a tree. Kyle was swinging on vines on the trees. "I'm guessing that's his mutation." Scott said. Katy nodded. "Yes, he can make vines with his hands. He's learning how to control them and make them wrap around the trees so he can swing." Suddenly Kyle fell and hit the ground. Katy looked up and ran to him. She knelt down by him. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Sure I'm fine." Kyle said as he stood up. Katy helped him to his feet. "You know Professor James doesn't like you swinging for this reason. You could get hurt." Katy gently scolded. Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not a child. I don't need you lecturing me." He snapped as he began to walk away. Katy grabbed his arm. "I don't want you getting hurt. No more swinging from the trees, understand?" "Fine, whatever." Katy let go of his arm and he ran off toward the house. Katy sighed. "Kids." "I know, believe me I know." Ororo said "Imagine having to deal with twenty of them." Scott added. Katy smiled. "No thank you." Jean smiled and put a hand on Katy's shoulder. "Don't worry. One day they will appreciate your help." Katy rolled her eyes. "I doubt that." "They look up to you, Katy. You are an example to them. Whether you like it or not, you influence there lives." Ororo said. Katy nodded and started walking. As they all continued walking, Katy noticed that Jean was lagging some behind. She slowed her pace and began to walk beside her. "What's wrong Jean?" Jean shook her head. "I am just thinking." "Jean are you okay?" Scott asked as he walked back by her. Jean smiled. "I'm fine Scott. You go on ahead. Katy and I are just talking." Scott nodded and walked back. "You like him don't you?" Katy asked. Jean smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do." Katy smiled and looked over at everyone else. They were laughing and talking with each other. Jean followed her gaze. "You like Matt, don't you?" Katy smiled and looked at her. "How'd you know?" "I can see the look in your eye whenever you look at him. He has the same look for you." Jean replied. "He does seem to care about me. He is always trying to take the blame for things I did." Katy replied. "He seems like a sweet boy." "Scott seems nice too." Katy said. Jean nodded. "Yes, he is. He is always worried about me." For some time they both talked. Suddenly Jean stopped and put her hands and her head. "What's wrong?" Katy asked. "I don't know but, Professor Xavier wants us to get back." Jean said as she turned around and began to run back to the school. Katy followed close behind. 


	3. The Secret Pain Hidden Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Blah blah blah. If I owned them I wouldn't be writing stories, I'd be making them into movies or something. Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Secret Pain Hidden Inside  
  
When Katy and Jean reached into the recreation room, Professor James was pacing. Professor Xavier sat in his wheelchair looking at him.  
"Just get out." Professor James said to Professor Xavier.  
"What's wrong?" Jean asked.  
Just then, Scott and Ororo came running in.  
"It is time to leave." Professor Xavier said to his mutants.  
Katy went over to Professor James. "Professor are you okay?" she asked worriedly.  
"Just leave me alone." He shouted. He turned and walked into his office, slamming the door.  
"What happened?" Joanne asked stepping into the room.  
Katy shook her head and looked at Professor Xavier. He looked at them and said, "Professor James was telling me of some of his past. I could sense some great pain in his past. I tried to talk with him about it, but that's when he got angry."  
Katy looked at Rich. They both had seen Professor James act like this only twice before. Something of his past was very painful to him. When he thought of certain memories he became upset and stayed in his room or office for days. When he immerged, he seemed fine.  
"He's never told us of his past, but every time the subject of his parents are brought up it is like he goes into shock. He seems to blame everyone around him for something that happened." Katy said.  
"We will come back later to check on you and see if everything is okay." Professor Xavier said. Then he looked at the office door. "I don't know what causes him so much pain, but it may be another reason he hates humans and other mutants."  
"Will he be okay?" Joanne asked.  
Professor Xavier nodded. "He should be. It was nice talking with all of you." With that Professor Xavier and the three other mutants left. Katy waved to Jean, Ororo, and Scott. Katy sat down on the couch. "I hate when Professor Scandivain gets like this. I wish I knew what was wrong." Matt came and sat beside her. "We all do, Katy. Perhaps we should all get a good night rest. He'll probably be fine in the morning." "Maybe you're right and I hope you are, but I can still here him pacing in his office. He has to at least calm down a bit before I could sleep." Katy said. "I wouldn't be able to sleep either." Joanne said. "I guess I probably couldn't sleep either with him in there." Matt added. "Well, somebody needs to be awake enough to teach classes tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Rich said. "Me too. See you three tomorrow." Jake followed. Katy, Joanne, and Matt sat on the couch quietly for some time. They could hear Professor James pacing across the floor. They could hear the squeak of the boards under his feet. Suddenly a crashing sound made them all jump. "What was that?" Joanne asked. "Sounds like he broke something." Matt replied. Katy starred at the door. "That's it. I am going in?" she said rising. Matt stood to his feet. "Katy, be careful. He is unpredictable at time like these." Katy nodded and walked toward the door. She knocked silently. No answer. She knocked again and called, "Professor Scandivain, its Katy." Still no answer. She opened the door slightly and saw him pacing the floor. Sweat covered his face and his eyes were red from tears. A broken vase lay on the floor and a few light bulbs were out. Katy hesitated but stepped into the room. "Professor Scandivain, we all worried about you." She said leaving the door slightly open. "Leave me alone," he yelled. "Is there anything we can get you?" she asked unsure of what to say. "Get out!" he yelled. "It's your fault, now leave!" he yelled raising his hand toward her as if about to strike her with electricity. Katy shrieked back and closed the door. "Well, that didn't go so well." Katy said turning to her friends. "What did you see?" Joanne asked. "He has been crying, I know that much. It looked like he shot electricity at a vase causing to break. I also think in his anger he blew out some of the light bulbs in his office." "What are we going to do?" Joanne asked. Katy shook her head. "I don't think there is anything we can do except wait it out." "Wait, there is something we have to try." Matt said. "What?" Joanne and Katy both said in unison. "Alicia. If anybody can calm him down, Alicia can." Matt replied. "You're right. Alicia is like him in so many ways and he loves her dearly." Joanne said. "I'll go get her." Katy volunteered. "This might just work." A few minutes later Katy came back holding a tired girl in her arms. She gently placed her on the couch. "Alicia, we need you to do something for us." Katy began. The girl nodded. "Professor Scandivain is really angry about something. Matt, Joanne, and I think you are the only one who can calm him down. We need you to go in there and talk with him. Can you do this?" Alicia nodded again. "I think so. He won't hurt me, will he?" "He would never hurt you, Alicia. You know that." Joanne said. She nodded and walked over to the door. She knocked and opened it slightly. "Professor Scandivain." She stepped inside. "Professor Scandivain are you okay," she asked. He looked at her. "Leave me alone." He said in a quiet voice. Alicia walked closer. "Professor Scandivain, whatever is bothering you, its going to be okay. We're all worried about you though." She said in a sweet little voice. Professor Scandivain covered his face in his hands. "Just leave." He said in a muffled tone. "I am not moving. I am going to stay right her so when you decide you are ready to talk, I'll be here." She said. "Get out." He yelled. Alicia gasped, but held her ground. She sniffed and tears began to form in her eyes. She bit her lip. Professor Scandivain bent down by her and pulled her close to him saying, "Shh, don't cry, Alicia. I did not mean to yell at you. I'm sorry." He picked her up and sat down on a chair. Holding her close to him, he stroked her head. Looking at the door, he saw Katy, Joanne, and Matt trying to peak in the door. He smiled. "Come on in." he said. They stepped inside. "Are you okay, Professor?" Joanne asked. He nodded. "I am sorry I yelled at you, Katy." "It's okay, but what made you so angry." Katy asked. "I guess I do owe all of you an explanation. Tomorrow we will have a meeting before classes. I need to talk with all of you." He looked down at Alicia who was resting against him. "For now, I want all of you to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." They all nodded and turned to leave. Katy turned around. "Would you like me to take Alicia back to her room?" she asked. "No, that's okay. I'll put her to bed in a few minutes." Professor Scandivain replied. Katy nodded and headed off to bed. She lay in bed for some time and heard Professor Scandivain put Katy to bed. Some time later, she fell asleep.  
***  
  
The next morning, Professor James brought everybody together for a meeting. All the kids gathered around in the recreation room. Katy sat on the couch with Alicia in her lap. She talked with Matt until Professor James entered the room. He sat down in one of the chairs. "Good morning," he said. "Good morning, Professor James," everyone said in unison. "I have called this meeting because there are a few things I need to tell you. I am going to tell you of some of my past life. Because of things in my past is why I have tried to keep all of you away from humans or other mutants. "It was ten years ago. I didn't even have my school yet. I was living on my own and going to college. I was in my last year and I tried as best, as I could to keep my mutant powers a secret. I knew somewhat how to control it, yet sometimes when I walked in a room the power would suddenly blow. Still I kept on studying. Then one of the boys, Greg, suspected something. He got together with a few of his buddies and met me on my way home from school. They asked me if I had some kind of mutation. I pretended like I did not know what they were talking about. Day after day, they tried to make me angry so I would show them my mutant powers. "Then one day I saw them picking a young girl only about five. She had glasses on her face. The bullies pushed her and shoved her. Then they took the glasses of her face. She quickly closed her eyes, but not before fire shot from them." Katy eyes widened. "That was me, wasn't it?" Professor James nodded. "Yes, Katy, it was. I went to go help the girl, but by the time I made it across the street, they were gone. They had left with the girl. After that, I realized I was not the only one with a mutation. There were others. I tried to look for more of them. I found three, but Greg would also find them and he would take them. Suddenly news reports began coming in with attempted assassinations of the president from someone who could walk through walls, or a mysterious fire on the White House." "The person that could walk through wall, was that Priscilla?" Joanne asked. James nodded. "Then one day, Greg and his buddies met me again. They told me to help them assassinate the president. When I refused, they told me I would never see my parents again." Professor James paused and took a deep breath. "He wouldn't tell me why, so I rushed to my parents house. When I got there, the house was on fire and you," he pointed to Katy, "were standing there. Fire was shooting from your eyes." Katy gasped. "But how and why do I not remember?" "I'm getting to that." James said. "After a few seconds you ran off and were met by some of Greg's buddies. You followed them. I tried to run into the house to save my parents, but Greg's buddies held me back. I became angry and used my electric power. I didn't kill them, but I hurt them. They let go, but it was too late. The house was already fully consumed in flames." A tear slipped down Professor James's face. Katy placed her hands in front of her face and was barely aware of Matt's arm around her. "I'm sorry, Professor James." She said as a hot tear stung her face. She quickly wiped it away. She got up and ran out of the room. Matt jumped up, but Professor James motioned him to sit. "I'll talk to her. All of you wait here, the story is not over" Professor James left the room. He found Katy outside starring at the trees. He walked beside her. "Katy I know this makes you upset. That is one of the reasons I never told you, but you must listen to the end of the story. It wasn't your fault." Katy looked at him as she tried to keep back tears. She bit her lip, but walked back with him. She sat back down on the couch. Alicia sat on Matt's lap. "I was so angry after that," James began again. "I hated all humans for doing this and all other mutants. I started walking through town. Then I saw the young girl who had burnt my house down. I went up to her and I wanted to hurt her so bad. 'It's your fault' I said angrily to her. She looked at me, but she looked dazed. I was too angry though to care. I shot electricity at her. She flew back and hit her head. I went over to her hoping I had not killed her. She was not dead, but she was hurt. "That's when noticed a small chip on her neck. I didn't know what it was, but after I had brought the girl to hospital, I investigated. After some time, I found that it was a control chip that had been on her. Greg and his buddies had controlled her somehow. I went back to hospital to talk with her, but I found that her parents had taken her home. Sometime after that I graduated from college and moved to a new town. I realized I could not be mad at mutants so I started a school there for other mutants. I got a few and I began to help them. "One day I found Priscilla. She told me all about the control chip. One had been used on her too. Two years after my parents died, you came to my school, Katy. Your parents didn't want a mutant in their house. You had heard about my school and wanted to be with others like you. I realized it was you, but when you had hit your head, you lost your memory. It had only slightly returned. I decided I would not burden you with it, but I still had a grudge in my heart." James looked down one the floor, sighed, and then continued. "Some time after that we moved again for fear of the humans. We had to keep moving because people began to get suspicious. After many years, everyone realized that there are mutants in the world. Some people attacked our school. They set fire to the school. Four of the children didn't make it out. That's when we moved here. Some were tired of moving so they stayed. "I wanted to keep all of you away from Xavier and his mutants because he believes humans and mutants can live together, but I know they can not." "So why do you get really angry sometimes?" Rich asked. "When I think of my parents all the memories come flooding back and I loose control. I pace my room, wishing there were something I could have done to save them or the other children that died later. I am sorry I got angry yesterday. I have decided that if any of you wish to hang out with Xavier's mutants, you may. It's your decision to make, if mutants and humans can live together. I will not make it for you." Katy sat with her elbows on her knees, staring at the floor. She looked up. "Just because some humans burnt down your house and our school, doesn't mean that all humans are bad. There are some that want to help us." Katy said. Joanne nodded. "Katy has a point. There are some bad mutants, but that doesn't make all bad." Professor James nodded. "I want you all to consider it. For now, all you must get to school." Everyone moaned. "I want everyone to go into Math class. Rich will be teaching. Now get going." Professor James added. Everyone piled into class. Rich went to the front and began teaching. He taught everything from basic math to trig. He was skilled in math and was able to teach all the students. The rest of the day was normal. Katy taught English class. She had to teach everything from the basics to the more advanced. After school was over a knock was heard at the door. "There's six mutants outside." Kyle said as he sensed them. (He could sense when there was danger or when other mutants were around.) Matt opened the door and was not surprised to see Professor Xavier and five other mutants beside him. He smiled as they walked in. 


	4. Win or Loose, We Work as a Team

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I don't own Rogue or Logan or Kitty or any of them.  
  
A/N: This chapter is longer than the others. I tried to divide it up, but I couldn't find a good place. Please Read and Review. Comments always welcome.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Win or Loose, We Work as a Team  
  
"Ah good to see you," Professor James said.  
  
Professor Xavier nodded. "I am glad to see that you are better. I brought Jean, Scott, and Ororo back with me. I also brought Logan, Rogue, and Kitty." He said pointing to them.  
  
"Professor James nodded. " Well, please come in." They followed Professor James into the Recreation room. Katy saw them and ran to greet them.  
  
"Hey, it's good to see all of you again." She said.  
  
They smiled. "It's good to see you Katy." Jean said.  
  
"Hey kid." Logan said.  
  
"I don't believe we have met Logan, Kitty or Rogue." Professor James said. "What are their powers?"  
  
"I believe Katy has met them. Logan's powers are somewhat superficial. He has claws and the ability to heal himself. Kitty can walk through walls and Rogue can copy someone's power when she touches someone. It is very powerful, however, and will hurt the person she touches."  
  
Katy smiled. "It's nice to see all of you again."  
  
Everyone gathered around the room. For some time, they talked. Professor James told his story to Xavier and they shared a few stories. Finally, Professor Xavier decided to leave.  
  
Jean looked at Katy. "Why don't you come back to our school with us and try out one of our mutant courses."  
  
Katy looked at Professor James. "May I?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Would any of you like to come along?" Ororo added.  
  
"I will!" Alicia said jumping up. Jean smiled.  
  
"I will too." Aaron said as he jumped down on the ground. He had been walking on the ceiling.  
  
Katy followed Professor Xavier and the others out. Matt, Audrey, and Jake had also decided to join the group. Jake only came to see if he could beat everyone else.  
  
When they arrived at Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted, Jean and Scott gave them a quick tour. The mansion was huge. It had lots of classroom and bedrooms. Then they took them to the practice room.  
  
When they arrived Professor Xavier gave them instructions. "We have set up this course, to train mutants to control their power. The course it set on easy and the safety precautions are on. You will each be divided up into a group. Matt and Audrey you are a team along with Scott. Jake and Aaron you are a team with Logan. Lastly Katy and Alicia you are a team with Jean. This course is a race, but it is also a test to see how well you use your powers."  
  
Everyone nodded. They headed to the room waiting for Xavier to say 'go'.  
  
"So are you ready to loose," Scott said to Logan.  
  
Logan growled. "I creamed you last time and I'll do it again."  
  
"Not this time." Scott laughed.  
  
Jean shook her head.  
  
Suddenly they heard Professor Xavier's voice. "Go"  
  
Suddenly rubber disk began flying out. Katy fired at them with good aim. Alicia started gaining her power. She tried hitting one, but it missed.  
  
"We each have to get three before we can move on." Jean said as she used to telekinesis to destroy all three of them at once.  
  
Katy shot at two more, destroying them. "Come on Alicia you can do it." She encouraged.  
  
Alicia tried aiming towards one again, but the electricity hit the floor. She tried again and hit one.  
~~~  
  
Matt slashed at the disk that came near him. Audrey was also able to slash at them. Scott used his visor to destroy three of them right away. Soon they had each gotten three and went out. In the next part of the course, you had to dodge the fire blasts that came out. Audrey easily flew around them. Matt was quick and was able to stay away from them. Scott had the timing right and it was no problem for him.  
~~~  
  
Jake could move really fast. He would move away from a disk and quickly catch it. He had destroyed three in no time. He quickly moved on, easily dodging the fire, leaving his teammates behind.  
  
Logan's claws came out and he quickly slashed three of the disks. He looked to his left. Jake had already speeded off. Logan growled. He was not one himself to work as a team, but he could. Aaron was struggling. Since his power was that he could walk on the walls, it didn't help much in this situation. He was able to jump on one smashing it to the floor, but couldn't seem to get any others. Logan wanted to speed on ahead, but he would never leave Aaron behind.  
~~~  
  
Finally Alicia had destroyed two more (with a little telekinesis help from Jean, but what are teammates for, right?) and they moved on. Jean floated over the flames and Alicia rolled underneath them. Katy timed it right and ran past them, using her fire as a counterattack.  
~~~  
  
Aaron kept trying, but couldn't destroy any more. Logan caught one of the disks on his claws accidentally, but came up with an idea.  
  
"Kid," he called.  
  
Aaron looked at him. Logan gently threw the disk at him making it easy enough to destroy it. After destroying one more, Aaron and Logan ran on. Aaron ran on the ceiling over the fire. Logan had to time it right to run past.  
~~~  
  
Jake knew he was in the lead. He was going to win this. Who cared about the rest of the team? He was in this for himself not them. He quickly ran across the water, skimming its surface. After that, he quickly attacked the two dummies that were set up and crossed the finish line.  
~~~  
  
After making it past the fire, Katy noticed a pool up ahead. She gulped.  
  
"The youngest has to swim." Jean said. "I guess that's Alicia."  
  
Alicia nodded and quickly jumped in the water and began swimming to the other side.  
  
Katy silently breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'll push you to the other side." Jean said.  
  
She picked Katy up telekinetically and pushed her to the other side of the pool. She then floated over herself.  
~~~  
  
Scott and his team made it to the water. "Audrey you're the youngest, so you must swim."  
  
"But what about my wings. If they get wet, I'll be as slow as a turtle." Audrey complained.  
  
"You can do it Audrey." Matt encouraged.  
  
Audrey jumped in and awkwardly began swimming to the other side.  
~~~  
  
Logan and Aaron made it to the water. Logan saw that both Alicia and Audrey were halfway through the water.  
  
"Quickly Aaron swim to the other side."  
  
"I'm I aloud to walk across the water?" Aaron questioned.  
  
Logan stared at him. "Walk across? If it will be faster, go ahead."  
  
Aaron smiled. He stepped out onto the water and with his mutant power, he easily walked across.  
  
Logan looked at Scott. "Looks like I'm going to beat you."  
  
Scott looked at him. "No, you'll be disqualified."  
  
"What?" Logan growled.  
  
"I only see two people on you team. Where's your other member? In order to win you must all work together as a team." Scott said laughing.  
  
Logan growled as his claws came out. Scott grinned.  
~~~  
  
Jean pulled Alicia out of the water. "Now each of us most destroy two dummies."  
  
Katy nodded and shot fire at both of hers, while Jean telekinetically destroyed hers. Alicia struggled again. "I can't get my powers to work." She said.  
  
Jean looked at her.  
  
"It must be because you're wet." Katy said.  
  
"You're probably right," Jean said. "Try to concentrate."  
  
Alicia did. Electricity sparked from her. A lighting bolt shot out barley missing Katy and Jean. She shot out another this time hitting herself. She fell down to the ground.  
  
Katy and Jean ran to her. "Are you okay?" Katy asked immediately.  
  
Alicia nodded and stood up. "I have an idea." She walked over to the dummies and tried using her electricity. Another lightening bolt shot up, but this time hit the dummy. Alicia did the same with the other.  
~~~  
  
Scott helped Audrey out of the pool. They were now in last place. "Come on we can still win." He encouraged. They quickly ran toward the dummies. Matt destroyed both of his with his claws and so did Audrey. Scott adjusted his visor and destroyed his. "Come on." Scott yelled. They all began to run.  
~~~  
  
Aaron jumped of the water and began to run. Logan was right behind him. He had a chance to win this. Maybe he wouldn't be disqualified. He ran to the dummies and slashed them more than he needed too. Aaron jumped from the wall and ceiling down to the dummies. Logan smiled. He was learning how to use his powers quite well. Aaron had just finished, when he saw Scott and his team running toward the finish line. Aaron and Logan ran as fast as they could.  
~~~  
  
Audrey saw Aaron and Logan running fast behind them. She tried to run fast, but she was slowing her team down. She was wet and could not run or fly.  
  
"Come on you can make it Audrey," Scott and Matt both encouraged.  
  
Audrey tried hard, but she watched as Logan and Aaron ran past her. Scott and Matt kept running and helped Audrey past the finish line.  
~~~  
  
Jean and Katy saw everyone else running. "Come on, Alicia," Katy said, just as Alicia finished her last dummy.  
  
"Let's go." Jean shouted.  
  
They all ran as fast as they could, but by the time they made it, everyone else had already crossed.  
  
"Who's the champion now," Logan said to Scott.  
  
Scott glared at him, and was about to say something when Professor Xavier came through the doors.  
  
"Very nicely done everyone." Professor Xavier said. "I am sorry to say; however that Logan, Aaron, and Jake have been disqualified."  
  
Logan growled. "What? We won."  
  
"Yes, you might have won, but you didn't win as a team. The whole point of this exercise was to work together."  
  
Logan glared at Jake.  
  
"I was very happy with the team work otherwise." Professor Xavier continued. "Logan and Aaron I am very proud of you. Even though Jake did not work with you, you did a great job." Turning to Jake, he asked. "Now as for you, why did you leave your teammates behind?"  
  
Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't in this for them. I was in it for me. I whipped everybody. I'm the real winner."  
  
Professor Xavier looked hard at him. "You're going nowhere with that attitude. The only way to succeed in this world is with teamwork. When you work as a team, you can have someone there to help you and back you up. The point of this exercise was to teach you that."  
  
Jake rolled his eyes.  
  
Professor Xavier faced the group again. "I hope all of you have learned something from this course. Alicia and Aaron, I am very proud of both of you. You are learning how to be able to control your mutant powers, but although things didn't always work out, you never gave up. Great job!"  
  
Everyone watched as he left the room. As soon as he left, Logan went up to Jake. "What were you thinking?" He yelled. "We could have won."  
  
"We could of won." Jake said sarcastically. "Who cares? I won it myself. All of you are losers."  
  
Logan growled and his claws came out. Jean came beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, Logan."  
  
Logan growled, but began walking out of the room.  
  
"Better luck next time." Scott called out.  
  
Logan looked back and was about to stick up his middle claw at Scott, but seeing Aaron beside him made him think twice. He retracted his claws and looked down at Aaron. "You did great, kid." With that, he walked off.  
  
Everyone else began to walk off. Katy picked up an exhausted Alicia and walked beside Jean.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Katy asked Jean.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Scott and Logan, are they always on each other's throats?"  
  
Jean smiled. "Pretty much. Deep down inside, I think they really like each other, but they will never admit it."  
  
Katy smiled. "I guess we better get home."  
  
As they walked to the door, Ororo came up behind them. "Katy, Professor Xavier wants to speak with you. He wants you too Scott."  
  
Katy looked at Jean and Scott. They shrugged their shoulders. "Alright." Katy said. Katy handed Alicia to Matt. "I'll be right back."  
  
She followed Scott and Ororo down the hallway to Professor Xavier's office. Ororo knocked on the open door.  
  
"Thank you Ororo. Please come in Katy."  
  
Katy stepped inside followed by Scott.  
  
"First I wanted to let you know how proud I was of both you, especially you Katy. You take great care of Alicia. Also I have something that might benefit you." Professor Xavier picked up a visor on his desk. "You have a power similar to that of Scott's. Scott always wears his sunglasses or laser will shoot from his eyes. Sometimes; however he will wear a visor like this one. It makes it easier for him to adjust his laser power. I have made one for you to make it easier for you."  
  
Katy looked at the visor.  
  
"Try it on." Professor Xavier said.  
  
Katy took it from his hands, but hesitated. "I don't know. What if it doesn't work?"  
  
Realizing why Professor Xavier had wanted him in here, Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sure it will be fine. Try it."  
  
Katy smiled. She closed her eyes and took her glasses of her face. She handed them to Scott and put the visor over her eyes. It fit nicely. Slowly she opened her eyes. When they were opened, she smiled. "Wow. This is nice."  
  
Professor Xavier nodded. "I am glad you approve. Scott can teach you how to control you're fire power."  
  
Katy nodded and turned to leave. Scott followed behind her. "It's really easy to control." Scott said. "All you have to do is adjust it with the knob on you're right side. If you turn it forward, your fire will shoot out. The more you turn it, the more powerful it becomes."  
  
Katy reached up and found the knob he talked about. As her hand went to it, she accidentally turned it forward. Fire shot out and burned at the wall. Katy immediately closed her eyes and turned the knob back as far as it would go. She sighed. "That didn't work well." She opened her eyes and saw that Scott had put out the small flames with a blanket. A black spot was on the wall were the fire was. Katy looked at it and lowered her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Scott came up by her. "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't believe how many times I've done that. Come on, let's go catch up with your friends."  
  
Katy smiled and followed him. Scott walked into the recreation room, but no one was there. "I wonder where they are." Katy said.  
  
Scott shrugged. Just then, they saw Jean walk down the stairs.  
  
"Scott, Katy," she called.  
  
Katy and Scott turned around. "Hey, Jean. Were did my friends go?" Katy asked.  
  
"Alicia and Aaron were really tired, so Logan offered to drive them home. Matt was going to stay and wait for you Katy, but I assured him we would get you back." Jean said.  
  
"Oh, okay." Katy said.  
  
"Would you like me to drive you home?" Scott offered.  
  
Katy nodded. "Sure. See you later Jean."  
  
"Have a good night." Jean called out. "I had a lot of fun working with you today."  
  
"Me too." Katy said smiling. Then she followed Scott into the garage.  
  
"We can take my car." He said as he looked around the garage. "He didn't?" Scott said after not seeing his car.  
  
"What's wrong?" Katy asked.  
  
"That punk took my car." Scott replied.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yes, Logan. Out of all the cars here and he chooses mine. Ugh." Scott said angrily.  
  
Katy tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Scott said.  
  
Katy shook her head. "Nothing." She said still laughing.  
  
Scott smiled. "Come on we'll take my bike." He started heading for his bike against the wall. "If Logan didn't use all the gas." He added.  
  
Katy smiled. Scott handed her a helmet and he put one on himself. He climbed up and started it. Katy climbed up behind him.  
  
"Hold on." He said.  
  
Katy held on to his shoulders as he sped off. 


	5. We Must all Make the Choice Ourselves

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I only own Katy, Matt and the others I have created. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
We Must all Make the Choice Ourselves  
  
In no time at all, Katy was back at her school. She walked in the door. Everything was quiet. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11:53. She noticed a light on in Professor James's office. She went to it and silently knocked.  
  
"Come in." came his reply.  
  
Katy stepped inside. "Hello Professor. I'm back."  
  
"Hey Kate, did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes. Professor Xavier gave me these." She said handing him her new visor. She had already put her glasses back on after the accident earlier.  
  
Professor James took the visor and nodded. "They look nice. I hope they work well for you." He said handing them back.  
  
"Well, I better get to bed. Goodnight Professor."  
  
"Goodnight." Professor James said.  
  
Katy turned to leave, but when she made it to the door, she turned back. "Are you okay Professor?"  
  
He nodded and sighed. "Just be careful Kate. Don't let other people make decisions for you. Make your own choices. Now get some rest."  
  
Katy nodded and walked off to her room. She silently changed and climbed into bed.  
  
The next day in classes, Alicia and Aaron were tired, but they excitedly told the others about the training course. Jake bragged that he won and whipped everybody. Later after classes were over Matt and Katy took a walk outside.  
  
"You really enjoy spending time with Jean and the others, don't you?" Matt asked.  
  
Katy smiled. "Yes and I believe humans and mutants can get along together."  
  
Matt nodded. "I'm not sure what I really believe. I want to believe that mutants and humans can coexist, but sometimes it seems like that will never happen."  
  
Katy sighed. "I know."  
  
For some time they both talked. The next two days were normal. On Wednesday night, Katy decided to go back to Professor Xavier's school to train again. Joanne, Matt, Audrey, and Rich also decided to go along. Aaron and Alicia wanted to go, but Professor James told them that they should stay so they would not be tired the next morning.  
  
Katy had already arranged it that Scott would pick them up. Katy went outside to wait. Suddenly Audrey spotted a huge jet coming towards them.  
  
"What in the world?" She asked.  
  
Katy and Matt both starred. Professor James joined them outside and soon everyone was outside. Everyone watched as the jet descended and landed on the ground. A ramp came down and Professor Xavier came out in his wheelchair. Scott and Jean followed him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Professor James asked.  
  
"I am sorry to intrude on you, Professor." Xavier said. "But an emergency has come up. Magneto's mutants, the Brotherhood as they are called, are planning an attack on the State Fair tonight. The presidents daughter will also be there and they on planning to take revenge on her and the other civilians. We could really use the help of some of you students if you would allow them."  
  
James stepped forward. "It's way too dangerous. There no way I'm letting my mutants go and protect the people that hate us. I'm not going to risk."  
  
Katy stepped forward and interrupted Professor James. "I'll go and help."  
  
Professor James stopped midsentence and turned to stare at her. "No you won't." he said.  
  
"Professor you said it yourself that you want us to make our own decisions. You want us to decide if humans and people can coexist and I believe they can. If the president's daughter is in trouble I want to help." Katy said.  
  
Professor James opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.  
  
"Katy has point. Sometimes civilians might need our help and it's a great way to show them that not all mutants are bad." Joanne spoke up stepping beside Katy.  
  
"Don't tell me you want to go with." Professor James said.  
  
"I'm going too." Matt spoke up.  
  
Professor James sighed.  
  
"You are all crazy. You're gonna risk your life for humans." Jake said. "I rather be on the other side and take revenge on them."  
  
Katy looked at him, but said nothing.  
  
"We better get going." Scott said.  
  
Professor James sighed. "Be careful!"  
  
Katy nodded.  
  
"I want to go too." Alicia said letting go of Rich's hand.  
  
"NO WAY!" James said picking her up.  
  
Katy agreed with Professor James on this. She walked up to Alicia. "You better stay here, Alicia. You're way too young and you're still learning how to control your powers."  
  
Alicia crossed her hands. "Not fair." She said.  
  
Katy rubbed her arm. "Maybe one day." With that she hurried off to the jet and climbed on board.  
  
Katy also saw Logan, Ororo, and Rogue on board. Once the jet had lifted off, Scott and Jean gave them each an X-men uniform. Katy quickly changed and placed her visor over her eyes.  
  
"Have you learned how to control that better?" Scott asked Katy when he saw her put on her visor.  
  
"Yes, I have been practicing. It works a lot better." Katy said as she took a seat beside Jean. "So how does Professor Xavier know that the Brotherhood is going to take revenge in the State Fair tonight?" Katy asked.  
  
"He used Cerebro and learned what they were up to." Jean said  
  
"Cerebro?" Joanne asked confused. "What is that?"  
  
"Cerebro is a machine that Professor Xavier can use with his powers. With it, he can tell where every mutant is. He uses it to monitor the plans of the Brotherhood." Jean said.  
  
When they finally arrived at the fair, Scott landed the jet near a lake and Ororo provided a fog to cover it.  
  
Katy, Matt, and Joanne followed Scott, Jean, Logan, Rogue, and Ororo off the plane.  
  
"Alright let's split into four groups." Scott said. "Jean you take Rogue, Ororo take Joanne, Logan take Katy, and I'll take Matt. Stick with your teammate and try to see if you can find anyone on the Brotherhood. Be careful."  
  
***  
  
Logan and Katy started walking. Logan was alert, looking for anything unusual. Suddenly the ground shook violently and screams were heard throughout the area.  
  
"This way." Logan shouted as he ran toward the area from where the tremor had come from.  
  
Katy ran to catch up with him. "Where are we going?" She asked. "That was no regular tremor. Avalanche must have caused it." Logan said.  
  
"Avalanche?" Katy asked confused. She had never heard of him.  
  
"I'll explain later." Logan said as he dodged between people. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air.  
  
"What is it?" Katy asked.  
  
Logan hushed her. "Saber Tooth." He whispered. "And Mystique."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can smell them."  
  
Suddenly someone jumped down in front of Logan. It was Saber Tooth. His claws were ready. Logan quickly put out his claws and quickly moved as Saber Tooth came at him. He slashed back, but Saber Tooth hit him making Logan fly backwards. Saber Tooth jumped up to land on him, but Katy quickly adjusted the knob on her visor. Fire shot out at Saber Tooth. He flew backwards.  
  
"You fool." He shouted as he stood up. His chest had been burned, but he was okay.  
  
Logan quickly recovered, but was met by Mystique. She quickly changed and became him, claws drawn. Logan took a quick glance at Katy. Saber Tooth was heading toward her. She would have to take care of herself for the moment. He quickly dodged Mystique, but caught a slash on his arm.  
  
Katy kept firing at Saber Tooth, but he was good at dodging and there were many civilians around. Saber Tooth, suddenly jumped toward Katy. Katy moved but he slashed Katy in the side with his claws. Katy screamed in pain and grabbed her side.  
  
***  
  
Ororo and Joanne walked silently keeping their eyes open. Joanne was the first to spot the president's daughter. She was trapped, along with a few other civilians and bodyguards, by Magneto. He had them trapped inside a metal cage.  
  
"What do you say we make some water come down on Magneto?" Ororo said.  
  
"Right." Joanne said. She lifted her hands. Water shot from her fingers.  
  
Suddenly clouds began to cover the area. Rain began to pour down with a mighty gush of wind at Magneto.  
  
Magneto turned and saw the two. "Fools." He said. He nodded toward Avalanche who stood beside him. Just as he did a Ororo made lighting hit him. Magneto quickly recovered and began controlling some metal objects to trap Ororo and Joanne. Avalanche made the earth tremor and Ororo and Joanne were knocked off their feet. Magneto quickly trapped them in a cage of metal.  
  
***  
  
Scott and Matt were walking around. They felt the earth tremor beneath them and they fought to keep their balance. Suddenly Toad jumped out. With his long tongue, he grabbed Scott's Visor. Laser shot out and Scott quickly closed his eyes.  
  
"Matt?" Scott called out.  
  
"I'm right here." Matt said. "The frog got away before I could grab him. Guess I'll have to be your eyes." Matt paused. "Uh-oh trouble."  
  
"What?" Scott asked.  
  
"Watch out." Matt pushed Scott and jumped out of the way as fire began coming towards them.  
  
"Pyhro?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes, and I'm going after him." Matt said.  
  
"Matt wait!" Scott yelled, but he could hear Matt running on all fours toward him.  
  
Scott wished he could open his eyes and see what was going on. He felt as if someone was watching him and suddenly felt a kick in his stomach. Before he could react Toad jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Scott tried to guess where he was. He opened his eyes just slightly. Lasers shot out, but barely missed Toad. Toad grinned and punched him in the face.  
  
***  
  
Logan looked over at Katy as he heard her scream. She held her side tightly with one hand and with the other she would fire at Saber Tooth. A few small fires burned around the area. Logan knew this battle needed to end. Suddenly fire was coming at Logan from Mystique. He moved, but the fire hit his arm. He cringed, but advanced toward Mystique. She kept firing at him, but Logan ignored the pain. He grabbed Mystique and threw her as hard as he could down the hill. 


	6. Sometimes You can’t Save them All

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters. I don't own the X-men.  
A/N: Not many people seem to be reading this fan fic. I have only two reviews. I will continue this; however, oblivious to that fact. Warning: Katy is a bit of a Mary-Sue in this chapter. She has been in the other chapters, but I think this one is worse. Please read anyway and please review. Tell me if what you think, give me criticism, and flames if you must. (I'll just ignore them.)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sometimes You can't Save them All  
  
Katy still held her side. She fired at Saber Tooth, but he moved out of the way. Unfortunately, for him he moved in Logan's path.  
  
Logan's claws cut him below the jaw. Saber Tooth growled and slashed back at Logan. Katy tried to fire at Saber Tooth while Logan kept him busy, but she didn't want to hurt Logan. Finally, she fired at him. Saber Tooth stumbled as she did and fell down the side of the hill.  
  
Logan looked at his hand. The side of his hand had been hit with fire when Katy hit Saber Tooth, but in a couple seconds, his hand was fine.  
  
Katy smiled at him. She loved how his body healed itself. Her hand was covering her wound. It throbbed with pain, but she was okay.  
  
"Let me take a look." Logan said.  
  
Katy carefully removed her hand from the wound. Her shirt was torn and covered in blood. Logan looked at it.  
  
"You're cut pretty bad, but you'll be okay. I'll walk you back to the ship if you would like."  
  
Katy shook her head and placed her hand back on the wound. She put pressure against it to stop the bleeding. "I'll be fine. Come on let's see if the others need our help."  
***  
  
Ororo and Joanne hung from the top of the Ferris wheel. Magneto had wrapped metal around them, trapping them to the top of the Ferris wheel. Joanne tried to struggle free, but it was useless. It was still raining outside and Ororo increased the wind to try to keep Magneto busy. Magneto fought against the wind. With his power he bent a piece of metal near Ororo and twisted it against her neck.  
  
Ororo struggled to breathe. The wind and rain ceased. Magneto smiled and returned to his plan.  
***  
  
Scott could feel himself blacking out. He fought to keep conscious. Suddenly Toad screamed and Scott felt Toad being lifted of his body.  
  
Jean had seen Scott and Matt in trouble and had rushed to help them. Rogue placed her hands on Toads head as Jean lifted him up. Toad cringed and tried to struggle free. Rogue let go and Jean threw him on the ground. He would be paralyzed for awhile.  
***  
  
Matt fought with Pyrho, dodging fire blast that he shot at him. He felt a little guilty leaving Scott alone, but he kept following Pyrho whom seemed to be leading him somewhere. He had slashed at his face once, cutting him on the cheek. Pyrho started to run, but Matt was determined not to let him get away. Seizing the opportunity, Matt jumped and landed on Pyrho. He  
gripped his arms hard and held him pinned.  
  
Suddenly a rope was flung over Matt's body, trapping his arms. Matt struggled as the rope tightened on him. He was pulled off Pyrho and landed on the ground. He saw a young girl smiling at him.  
***  
  
Katy walked as fast as she could with her hurt side. They had to find the President's daughter. Wherever she was, that's where Magneto would be. Logan looked as he walked. He was ready for anything, though it was Katy who saw it first.  
  
"Look!" She said pointing to the Ferris wheel. Three people were bound in metal at the top.  
  
Logan looked up.  
  
"It looks like Ororo, Joanne, and Matt. We've have to help them."  
  
Logan nodded and started running. Katy ran after him, her side throbbing with every step. She ignored it now. Her friend's lives were in danger.  
  
Jean, Rogue, and Scott arrived by the Ferris wheel just as Logan and Katy did.  
  
Magneto looked at them. "Oh, good. Everybody is here. You have played right in my plan. As you see three of your teammates are already tied up. Now it's your turn."  
  
Five figures immerged from behind Magneto. The X-men knew four of them, Saber Tooth, Pyrho, Avalanche, and Toad, but they did not know the other figure that immerged. She had long black hair, and big brown eyes.  
  
"I don't think you've met my newest member." Magneto said. He pointed to the girl. "This is Mirror Wall."  
  
The girl glared at the X-men with an evil grin. Magneto nodded towards his group and they began to move toward the X-men. Saber Tooth pounced at Logan, sending them both to the ground. Avalanche started making small tremors as he moved in on Katy. Toad determined to get revenge, jumped at Rogue. Mirror Wall headed toward Jean and Pyrho headed towards Scott.  
  
Jean tried to stay near Scott since he still did not have his visor, but Mirror Wall kept her away from him. Jean tried to use telepathy to push her away, but the girl created a mirror shield, sending the power back at Jean. Jean flew backwards.  
  
***  
  
Scott listened to try to hear Pyrho. Pyrho shot out flames with his flame gun and began to control them. Scott tried to react as best as he could. He chanced opening his eyes. Lasers shot out, hitting one of Pyrho's flame guns. Pyrho looked down. The lasers had caused enough damage so he could not use it. Lucky for him he had two. "Lucky shot, Summers. Now you're going pay." Pyrho taunted as he shot out more flames.  
  
***  
  
Katy moved out the way and fought to stay away from the tremors. She fired at him when she could and had hit him twice in the arm. If she got too close to Avalanche, she would throw a few kicks at him.  
***  
  
Logan and Saber Tooth wrestled and slashed at each other. Saber Tooth suddenly jumped up on a concession stand. Then suddenly jumped somewhere else and Logan lost site of him.  
  
Logan growled. "You can't hide forever."  
  
Suddenly Saber Tooth jumped at him from the back. Logan rolled to the ground, but Saber Tooth ended up on top of him. Logan kicked at him and managed to throw him off.  
  
Rogue tried to stay away from Toad's combat skills. She tried to get close enough to touch him, but Toad managed to keep her away. He tried pouncing on her, but Rogue dodged with a back flip.  
  
***  
  
Jean wearily fought against Mirror Wall, but no matter what she tried, Mirror Wall countered it. The young girl laughed as Jean got up again from the ground. Jean, however, came up with an idea. Scott stood behind Mirror Wall.  
  
"Scott," Jean yelled. "Slightly open your eyes!"  
  
Scott heard her. He hesitated, but trusted Jean. He opened his eyes. Just as the lasers shot out, Jean used her telepathy. Mirror Wall was in the middle. She smiled and created a mirror shield on both sides of her. Then she hit Jean back with both of them. Jean screamed and flew backwards. Magneto began to trap her in metal.  
  
***  
  
Katy had managed to take care of herself against Avalanche. Twice she had fallen to the ground, but before she could be detained, she was back on her feet. When she heard Jean scream she looked towards her. Scott was yelling for her and tried to find her, while he tried to keep Pyrho away.  
  
Katy fired at Avalanche and ran towards Scott. Suddenly Pyrho shot out a huge blast at Scott. Katy however saw it coming and used her fire as a counter. She pushed it back toward Pyrho and he flew backwards from the blast.  
  
"Scott," She said.  
  
Scott turned to the sound of Katy's voice. She was right beside him.  
  
"Scott, here take my visor." She placed it in his hands, her eyes tightly closed. "Jean needs your help."  
  
Scott took it. "But what about you? You won't be."  
  
"GO! Go help Jean." Katy said.  
  
Scott smiled and put the visor on. He placed a hand a Katy's shoulder and ran off.  
  
"So, now I get to Roasty Toasty a little, defenseless girl. That will be even better." Pyrho mocked.  
  
Katy was breathing hard, but she managed to stay calm. She dared to open her eyes once. Fire shot out from her eyes, but Pyrho immediately took control of it. Katy saw it just as she closed her eyes. She quickly rolled out of the way.  
  
***  
  
Rogue did another back flip as Toad leaped at her. As he did, something fell out of his pocket. It was Scott's visor. Toad leaped for it, but Rogue got it first. She quickly ran to Katy on the ground.  
  
"Katy here." She said placing it in her hands.  
  
Katy quickly put the visor on, just as metal was starting to form around her. She quickly adjusted the knob and aimed on the metal. It became to melt. Soon she was free. Pyrho and Mirror Wall; however, had managed to trap Jean and Scott. Magneto tied them up at the Ferris wheel.  
  
While the mutants were busily fighting, no one noticed what Magneto had been doing. Magneto had placed a bomb on the cage trapping the civilians. As he placed Jean and Scott at the top of the Ferris Wheel, Mystique brought a helicopter in. Magneto jumped on board holding the Presidents daughter. Toad and a badly slashed Saber Tooth quickly got on; followed by Mirror Wall and Avalanche.  
  
Katy tried to fire at the helicopter, but a mirror shield protected it.  
  
"Just to make sure you don't follow us." Magneto said. "There is a bomb set to go of in five minutes." With that, he nodded toward Avalanche.  
  
Avalanche shook the ground violently near the Ferris Wheel. It began to collapse as the helicopter took off.  
  
Katy, Logan, and Rogue looked at the Ferris Wheel. The metal around the X- men had loosened, but the Ferris Wheel began to fall.  
  
"We have to do something." Katy yelled.  
  
Jean struggled to hold the Ferris wheel up. Suddenly the metal around her let go and Jean was free. She began to fall, but quickly caught herself telepathically. Scott and Ororo fell and she struggled to hold them also. Ororo was weakened, but she managed to safely cruise down to the ground. Jean struggled as she started to bring Scott down to the ground, but Joanne and Matt started falling. She struggled to hold them all telepathically, while keeping the Ferris Wheel standing, but it was too much. She was not that strong. She pushed Joanne down, but was loosing Matt and Scott.  
  
Ororo immediately used the wind to try to push Matt and Scott down. Jean struggled hard. Scott made it safely to the ground, but that was all Jean could handle. She fell to the ground. Despite her weariness, Ororo was able to push the Ferris Wheel back, but there was nothing she could do for Matt.  
  
Katy screamed as she saw Matt fall. He had fallen from at least fifty feet in the air. She ran to him. He lay motionless on the ground.  
  
"Matt can you here me?" She asked desperately. Matt did not move.  
  
Scott helped Jean to her feet. She was hurt, but not bad. Her head spun and she felt weak. Scott steadied her. Ororo rushed to Matt's side. She placed a hand on his neck.  
  
"He still has a pulse." She announced. "We need to get him back to the ship."  
  
"What about the bomb?" Scott asked.  
  
"See if you can disarm it." Ororo said.  
  
"What about the President's daughter?" Kate asked looking up.  
  
"We'll have to get her later." Scott said.  
  
Scott sat Jean down on the ground and went to look at the bomb. He carefully opened the control panel. He looked at the wires for a second. Placing a hand on his visor, he fried the wires with his laser. The bomb stopped. The civilians breathed a sigh of relief. Scott quickly freed them.  
  
Logan picked up Matt and headed toward the ship. As they started walking toward the ship, Rogue saw three people in the distance.  
  
"Look," she said as she pointed to her left. "If Magneto took the President's daughter then who is she?"  
  
Two bodyguards were leading a young girl out. They jumped into a car and the car sped off.  
  
Ororo shrugged. "Maybe the other girl was a distraction."  
  
They began to walk back toward the ship. Scott caught up with them, supporting Jean. He placed her on a chair and went to the helm. Ororo was on his right. Logan had placed Matt on one of the chairs against the wall. Katy sat next to him. She held his hand tight and looked down on the ground. Jean sat on the seat across from her. She tried to think of something to say to comfort Katy, but she could not think of anything.  
  
"I'm sorry Katy. I tried my best." Jean tried.  
  
Katy did not look up, but she nodded. "I know."  
  
The rest of the trip was quiet. When they arrived at Xavier's school, Xavier was waiting. Logan and Scott quickly carried Matt to the Medical room. Jean hooked an IV into him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Katy asked impatiently.  
  
"I think he's in a coma." Jean replied.  
  
Professor Xavier placed his hands on Matt's head and closed his eyes.  
  
"When he fell he hit his head hard." Professor Xavier reported. "There is a possibility of brain damage."  
  
"What are you saying?" Katy asked close to tears. "That if he does wake up, he might be permanently injured?"  
  
Professor Xavier nodded sadly. "There is a chance he would not be able to control his brain functions. There is also a high possibility of amnesia."  
  
Katy covered her face with her hands. Tears began falling on her face. Her knees felt week. Scott placed on hand on her shoulder to steady her. He pulled her in close to him and let her cry.  
  
Several hours later Katy sat alone by Matt's side. Jean had placed a bandage over Katy's hurt side. It had been cut bad, but no ribs had been broken.  
  
Professor James had arrived a couple hours ago. He was mad at Professor Xavier and accused him of Matt's injury. Even in the other room, Katy could still hear him yelling. Katy felt tired, but she didn't want to leave Matt. Joanne, Ororo, Jean, and Scott had been trying to comfort her, but she was still worried.  
  
'What if he didn't wake up? What if he had permanent brain injury? What if he didn't remember anything at all; didn't remember her?'  
  
All these questions ran through her head.  
  
Katy took Matt's hand in hers. "Matt," she said silently. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can then I need you to wake up. You need to fight, Matt. Fight this battle and don't give up. I'm here for you and I'm not going to let you go." She squeezed his hand as she tried to hold back more tears.  
  
Jean stood outside the door looking on through the window. Scott came up behind her.  
  
"It's not your fault." Scott said.  
  
Jean turned to look at him. "I know, but I still feel responsible. I couldn't save him."  
  
"But you tried Jean. You saved Joanne's life, Ororo's life, and my life. You can't blame yourself." Scott said comfortingly as he placed his arm around her.  
  
Jean only slightly smiled. 


	7. The Night is Long and the Morning brings...

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Night is Long and the Morning brings no relief.  
  
A few minutes later Logan walked into the medical room. Katy still sat by Matt's bedside.  
  
"Why don't you go get some rest." Logan said. "I'll stay here for you."  
  
Katy looked up. "Thanks, but no thanks. I want to stay by his side."  
  
Logan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise to let you know if there's any change in him. Go get some rest."  
  
Katy slightly smiled. "Any change?"  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
Katy silently walked out. She walked to the kitchen to find something to drink. Professor James sat with his head in his hands. Katy took a can of coke out of the fridge and sat next to him. They were both silent.  
  
"Now do you see why I didn't want you going?" Professor James said breaking the silence.  
  
"We saved many civilians and even the President's daughter. We took a risk by going, but we take risks everyday." Katy said.  
  
Professor James looked up at her. "Yes we do take risks. It's part of life. But why should we risk our lives for people who hate us. Matt might die because he helped save the President's daughter, but will she ever know? Will she even care?"  
  
Katy bit her lip as she tried to think of an answer. "Matt did what was right and I am sure he does not regret it." Katy said as she stood up. She began to walk out of the room, but turned around. Professor James still sat with his head back in his hands.  
  
Katy turned and left. She went into the recreation room. It was empty. Everyone was asleep. Sleep sounded like a good idea. She lay down on the sofa and tried to close her eyes. She was worried about Matt, but weariness soon overtook her. She fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Four hours later Katy awoke to voices of kids running down the stairs. She sat up on the couch and rubbed her temples. Looking at the clock across the room, she saw that it was 7:30. She quickly placed her feet on the floor and headed toward the medical room. She didn't mean to sleep that long.  
  
Kids passed her on their way to class, but they were all too busy talking to notice her. Katy slipped into the medical room and saw Joanne sitting on a chair. Joanne sadly looked up at her.  
  
"Any change?" Katy asked.  
  
Joanne shook her head. "Did you get any rest?"  
  
"A little. You?"  
  
Joanne nodded. "Professor James is going to be leaving in a few minutes. He told me to tell you to go to Professor Xavier's office. He wants to talk with you there."  
  
Katy nodded and headed out the door. She passed Kitty on her way. Kitty stopped and called to her.  
  
"Katy, any change with Matt?" she asked.  
  
Katy shook her head.  
  
"I hope he gets better." Kitty said.  
  
"Thanks." Katy replied.  
  
Kitty turned and headed into class.  
  
Katy continued walking down the hall and knocked softly on Professor Xavier's office.  
  
"Come in." Professor Xavier said.  
  
Katy opened the door. Professor James was sitting at the desk. Professor Xavier sat behind the desk.  
  
"Good morning, Katy." Professor Xavier said. His voice sounded sad and tired.  
  
Katy nodded. "You wanted to see me Professor?" Katy said looking at Professor James.  
  
Professor James nodded. "I need to get back to our school. Professor Xavier does not think it would be wise to move Matt again so I am going to leave him in his care. If you wish to stay here, you may. However, as soon as Matt recovers we are leaving. Understood?" His voice was harsh, yet he sounded weary.  
  
Katy slowly nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay."  
  
Professor James rose. Seeing the concern on his student's face, he placed a hand on Katy's shoulder. "He'll be okay, Katy. He's strong." James said comfortingly. Then he turned toward the door and opened it. He stepped outside, but turned around. "Notify me if there is any change." With that, he walked off.  
  
Katy walked back down the hallway. She found Joanne still in the medical room talking with Professor James. When Professor James left, Joanne followed.  
  
"I'm going back to school. Let me know if anything changes." Joanne said as she gave Katy a hug.  
  
Katy nodded. Wearily she walked into the room and sat down on the chair.  
  
Professor Xavier came in sometime later. "Why don't you grab a bite to eat. You've been here a while." He said to her.  
  
Katy nodded. "Okay"  
  
She left and went into the kitchen. Ororo and Scott were at the table. Each had a sandwich and were looking over some papers. They looked up as Katy came in the door.  
  
"Any change?" Ororo asked.  
  
Katy shook her head.  
  
"Would you like a sandwich?" Scott asked.  
  
Katy nodded. Ororo got up from the table and quickly made her a sandwich. Placing it on a plate, she put it before Katy at the table. Katy sat down and took a bite.  
  
"What are you working on?" Katy asked Ororo.  
  
"Just looking over the students homework assignments." Ororo replied.  
  
"What class do you teach?"  
  
"I teach history and science. Scott teaches math and literature." Ororo replied as she studied something on her paper. Suddenly her shoulders slumped and she sighed.  
  
"What'd you find now?" Scott asked.  
  
"Look at this." Ororo said showing the paper to Scott and Katy. "This short answer problem says describe the settlement of Jamestown. Everyone else had some good answers, but this one is ridiculous. It says 'Jamestown was a town developed by James in the late 1900's. James came to America and built this town for his family so they would be safe from the Indians that lived around them. Such Indians like Samoset and Squanto were always a threat to them.'" Ororo sighed again. "Don't these kids learn anything?"  
  
Katy shook her head. "I hate history and I'm not too good at it, but at least I know the story of Jamestown."  
  
Scott shook his head. "Maybe it's not the kids, maybe it's the teacher." He said jokingly to Ororo.  
  
"Oh, stop it." She said hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "At least my kids can add two plus two and not come up with five."  
  
"Hey, Mark said that was a mistake. He did not mean to put that." Scott said defensively.  
  
Ororo nodded sarcastically and mouthed to Katy 'sure'. Katy smiled. Ororo looked down at her watch. "We better get back. Lunch break is almost over." Turning to Katy she added, "Why don't you come to science class with me. It will take your mind off of things for a while."  
  
Katy thought about. "Okay, I guess it might help."  
  
The next hour Katy sat in Science class. She sat beside Kitty and a girl named Rose. The class was interesting, but Katy found herself struggling to stay awake. She was weary from lack of rest. As soon as class was over, Katy headed to the Medical room to check on Matt.  
  
There was no change so after a couple of hours, Katy decided to go for a walk. As she began walking towards the door, she saw Jean.  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air." She told her.  
  
"Alright, would you like some company?" Jean asked.  
  
"No, I just want to be alone for a while."  
  
Jean nodded as Katy headed out the door. Katy walked for a while. The fresh air refreshed her. As it started to get dark, Katy decided to head back.  
  
Suddenly three boys stood in front of her. Not wanting to cause trouble Katy turned the other way.  
  
"Hey, babe," one of the boys called out.  
  
Katy avoided eye contact and kept walking.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you." The boy said again stepping to block Katy's path.  
  
"I'm in a hurry." Katy mumbled.  
  
"Oh well, that's okay." He said as he stepped closer to her.  
  
Katy stepped back. She saw the boy nod to his companions. Suddenly two boys grabbed her arms. She tried to struggle free, but the two boys were strong and they held their grip.  
  
"Let me go." Katy whined.  
  
"They will in time." A voice called out.  
  
Katy stopped struggling when she heard the voice. It was the unmistakable voice of Mystique. She walked out from the darkness. She was still injured from the battle with Logan and her arm was sore from being burnt by Katy.  
  
"What do you want Mystique?" Katy asked her, anger in her voice.  
  
"Simple revenge, and I know the perfect way to get it." She said as she came nearer to Katy.  
  
Katy tried to reach up to shoot her fire, but she had her glasses on instead of her visor. Aiming and firing at Mystique would be a lot harder with out it.  
  
Mystique came close and grabbed Katy's neck with one hand and with the other she placed something on Katy's neck. Mystique let go and stepped back. Katy began to become dizzy and lightheaded. Then suddenly she neither felt nor remembered anything. She just stood there and listened to the voice of Mystique.  
  
"Now I want you to go back to Xavier's school." Mystique began. "Act perfectly normal. However, when you see Scott and Jean together I want you to kill Scott. Accuse Jean of hurting your friend and tell her she must suffer like you are. Use your fire to destroy Scott. Once he has been killed come back here. Understood?"  
  
Katy had been listening and subconsciously she nodded.  
  
"Good, now you will not remember our conversation." Mystique quickly hurried off. 


	8. In a Battle Against Friends, there is no...

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.  
A/N: Do I kill Scott or do I not? *Laughs evilly* Scott's fate is in my hands.  
Okay, that's the evil side of me. Sorry you had to hear that. Please read and review. This story is almost done. One more chapter to go. I might do a sequel, because the end isn't really an end. Tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
In a Battle Against Friends, there is no Winner  
  
In a few moments, Katy looked around. She put her hand to her head and rubbed her temples. Her head hurt, but she decided it was from lack of sleep. She headed back to Professor Xavier's School, anxious to see if Matt was any better.  
  
Katy sat again by Matt's side. There was no change in him. For some time, she sat with him. Suddenly her stomach began to growl and she realized how hungry she was. She headed to the kitchen, grabbed something from the fridge, and sat down. Logan was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He looked up as Katy sat down.  
  
"Any change in the kid?" He asked.  
  
Katy shook her head.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"Alright I guess." Katy replied. "I just wish he would just wake up and everything would be fine."  
  
"It would be nice if things always worked out the way we want them, but they just don't usually work out." Logan replied.  
  
"That's not much encouragement."  
  
Logan looked back at her and slightly smiled. "Sorry, kid. Maybe things will work out for you and Matt."  
  
Suddenly Katy heard shouting in another room. Then something fell and crashed on the floor.  
  
Logan sighed. "Are they at each other again?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"What?" Katy asked confused.  
  
"Bobby and Mark are always at each others throats. They both like Rogue."  
  
Katy nodded. "Oh, I see."  
  
"Excuse me, while I break up the fight, AGAIN." Logan said as he rose from the table.  
  
Katy finished her quick dinner and walked back outside. The night air was cooler now. She looked around the yard. Some kids were playing football. Jean and Scott sat on a bench silently talking.  
  
Suddenly something hit in Katy's mind; Jean and Scott, together. Katy shook and suddenly she began advancing toward them. She put on her visor and approached the bench. She was no longer in control of her actions.  
  
"It's all your fault." She shouted at Jean. Jean turned to look at her. "Matt's hurt because of you. Now, I will make you suffer like I am suffering."  
  
"What?" Jean asked confused about Katy's sudden anger.  
  
Katy turned the knob on her visor shooting her flames at Scott. Scott rolled off the bench and looked up at her.  
  
"Katy, what are you doing?" He asked, his hand on his visor.  
  
Katy ignored his question and shot out at him again. Scott rolled and stood.  
  
"Calm down, Katy. I don't want to hurt you." Scott pleaded.  
  
Katy kept firing.  
  
Scott fired his laser at Katy. She moved out the way just in time. Jean tried to stop Katy telepathically, but another blast from Scott's laser accidentally hit her. Jean flew back and dropped Katy to the ground.  
  
"Jean?" Scott yelled as he dodged another attack.  
  
Scott now began to get angry. He twisted his knob and shot at Katy. Katy cringed as it hit her, but quickly recovered. Despite his anger, Scott had not hit her hard. Katy; however, shot her fire at a powerful blast. Scott couldn't react in time. Scott cringed as the flames burned at his skin on his shoulder. He stood up and faced her. He sent out his laser just as Katy sent out her fire. They met in the middle. Katy turned her power up. Scott did the same knowing that if he didn't fire would hit him straight on. Katy struggled to hold on against Scott. Scott struggled too. He didn't want to hurt Katy, but was this really Katy? How could he know for sure?"  
  
***  
  
Ororo and Logan came running out of the school. They had heard screams of other children. Professor Xavier followed them. The ground was burning in many places. The flames threatened to expand and engulf the school. Ororo looked at Scott and Katy. They were fighting head on.  
  
Logan reached out a hand to help Jean up. She groaned as she stood. She had not been hit hard, but it was still painful. "What happened?" Logan asked.  
  
"I don't know. Katy just came out here and accused me of making her suffer. She said now I had to suffer. Then she began attacking Scott." Jean replied.  
  
"Ororo see if you can put these flames out. Logan get the kids away from here. Jean as soon as Logan gets the kids away, help me stop the fight." Xavier said quickly taking control of the situation.  
  
Everyone nodded. Ororo lifted her hands. Thunderclouds began to roll in. Suddenly it began to downpour.  
  
***  
  
Katy kept increasing the amount of firepower she used, until it was at maximum. She was overcoming Scott. He could not hold on much longer. Suddenly rain started pouring from the sky. Katy cringed and screamed. She turned her knob back as she fell on her knees. She became weaker and fell to the ground.  
  
Scott immediately stopped his laser as Katy fell to the ground. He looked around. What had caused her to grow weak? Katy screamed in pain again. The Water! It has to be the water. Scott thought.  
  
"Ororo stop!" he yelled.  
  
Ororo heard and immediately stopped. The water died down until it eventually stopped. Everyone looked at Katy. She lay on the ground, motionless.  
  
Scott and Jean both ran to her. Scott reached her first but Jean was close behind. Scott turned Katy so she was on her back. She was unconscious.  
  
"What happened?" Jean asked as she felt for a pulse.  
  
"The water. It weakened her tremendously." Scott replied panting for breath.  
  
"Quick, let's get her inside." Jean said.  
  
Logan quickly came and helped Scott lift her. They carried her to the medical room and laid her on the bed. Jean hooked up an IV and hooked up a computer near the bed.  
  
"Look at this." Jean said. "There is something that has been placed on her neck. It looks like a small control chip."  
  
Professor Xavier came over and looked at it. He touched it and easily peeled it off her neck. I will run some test. This could be what made her act so strangely."  
  
Jean nodded and looked at the results from the computer. "Her body temperature has dropped." Jean said suddenly, still watching the computer. "It is at ninety degrees and it's still dropping."  
  
"I think it had something to do with the water." Scott said to Professor Xavier.  
  
"You could be right Scott." Professor Xavier said. He went near to Katy and placed his hands on her head. "We need to get her body temperature back up." He said after a few moments. "Her normal body temperature is supposed to be 104%. If it get any lower than 85 it could be fatal."  
  
Jean and the others quickly worked to heat up Katy's body temperature. Jean heated the air in the room and Ororo covered Katy with blankets. After an hour, Katy's temperature was stable at 96%.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Professor Xavier had told Professor James to come over. He did not tell him the reason, but told him to come quickly.  
  
***  
  
Katy started moving a bit. She felt her glasses on her face, so she opened her eyes. For a second she didn't know where she was or what was going on. Suddenly she began to remember the haunting memories of what had happened. She had attacked Scott and Jean, but she could not understand why.  
  
"Hey Katy. How do you feel?" Came the soft voice of Jean.  
  
Katy moaned. "What happened."  
  
Jean looked up at Scott and Professor Xavier then looked back down. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
Katy nodded sadly. "I think I attacked you and Scott. I didn't want to but I.I just couldn't stop."  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
"We think you were being controlled." Professor Xavier spoke up.  
  
"Controlled? How?"  
  
"We found a small chip on your neck. I was doing some test and I have found out that someone had programmed it. As soon as you saw Scott it kicked in and began controlling you. I don't know how it works, but I'm still running test." Professor Xavier replied.  
  
"Who would do such a thing?" Katy asked.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us." Scott said.  
  
Katy looked at him. His left shoulder had been wrapped in a bandage and his shirt was torn from the battle. Katy turned her head away in shame. "I'm really sorry I attacked both of you."  
  
"Jean smiled. " It's okay. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"We were wondering though, why the rain water weakened you." Scott said.  
  
Katy looked back up at them and bit her lip. "I'm weak against water." She said. "Just like water weakens fire, it weakens me. I can tolerate small amounts most of the time, but when Ororo started the rain, I couldn't stand it. I was already weakened by our battle, so the rain took full effect. My body temperature dropped and I passed out."  
  
"That's got to be hard. You can't ever get wet?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well, like I said. Sometimes I can tolerate some. If the water is hot or if there isn't too much of it, it won't effect me. Sometimes though even when I cry the tears hurt my face." Katy said.  
  
"Back to the question." Professor Xavier spoke up. "Do you know who put that on you?"  
  
"I can't remember. I went out for a walk, and then I started to head back. For a second it seemed like I blacked out. Then I had a really bad headache, but I didn't think anything about it." Katy replied.  
  
"Try to think of what happened when you blacked out. What happened right before that?" Professor Xavier said.  
  
Katy sat up slowly in the bed and shook her head. "I don't remember."  
  
"Let me see if I can help." Professor Xavier said as he placed his hands on her head.  
  
Katy concentrated hard. She saw flashes in her mind. Suddenly she drew back. Professor Xavier looked at her.  
  
"I saw a couple guys." Katy began. "They were coming at me. Then they grabbed me and someone immerged from the shadows."  
  
"Who?" Xavier asked.  
  
Katy shook her head.  
  
"Think, Katy. Concentrate."  
  
Katy closed her eyes and tried to remember. Suddenly her eyes flew open. "It was Mystique!" she cried. "Mystique placed the device on me."  
  
"Mystique? But why her?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't know," Katy said. "She said something about revenge."  
  
"Good job, Katy." Professor Xavier said.  
  
"Professor Xavier?" Rogue shouted from the doorway. "Professor James wishes to speak with you."  
  
Professor Xavier nodded and headed toward the door. Looking toward Jean he said, "Stay with Katy. I'll talk first with Professor James and tell him what happened."  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
Professor James was waiting in the recreation room. He immediately stood as Professor Xavier came in the room. "Is Matt okay?" he asked.  
  
"Matt is fine." Professor Xavier said.  
  
"Then what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Why don't you sit down and I'll."  
  
"Tell me what happened!" Professor James yelled impatiently.  
  
Professor Xavier sighed. "Katy was injured."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's fine now." Professor Xavier said quickly.  
  
"What happened?" Professor James asked worriedly.  
  
Professor Xavier spent the next five minutes explaining to Professor James what had happened. James was furious, but he listened. When Professor Xavier finished, he asked to see Katy. Professor Xavier led him to the medical room.  
  
Katy stood by the window. She was stronger and her body temperature was almost normal (for her). When she heard the medical room's door opened, she turned around. Professor James came through the door. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay." Professor James said as he embraced her.  
  
"I'm fine." Katy replied.  
  
"How's Matt? Any change?"  
  
Katy shook her head.  
  
Professor James nodded sadly. "I need to talk with you. Is there some place we can go to be alone."  
  
"Why don't we go to one of the classrooms. They're empty by now." Katy suggested.  
  
Professor James nodded and followed her. When they arrived, Professor James stared out the window.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Katy asked.  
  
"Katy," he swallowed hard. "I have made a decision and I want you to honor the decision I have made."  
  
His tone of voice scared Katy. She dreaded what was coming.  
  
"I don't want you coming to Professor Xavier's school anymore." Professor James said.  
  
"What?" Katy cried.  
  
Professor James turned to face her. "It's for your own good."  
  
"But Professor Xavier has helped me so much and I've made so many friends. You can't."  
  
"Katy listen to me." Professor James interrupted.  
  
Katy bit her lip as he continued.  
  
"I understand that Professor Xavier has helped you develop your power better and that's great. However, because of him, I almost lost two of my students. It is too dangerous. I do not want you hanging around his students any more. We are going to stay far away from here. We are going to find a place where neither humans nor mutants will bother us."  
  
"That's not fair. You can't do this to me. I'm not a little girl anymore. You don't have to baby me." With that Katy ran out the door of the classroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Katy wait." Professor James shouted as the door slammed.  
  
A/N: Happy? I didn't kill him. Of course, I wouldn't. I am not that mean. Okay I admit I am sometimes, but that is beside the point. Please review. 


	9. Separated, but Still Friends

Disclaimer: Same as always. I wish I owned the X-men, but I don't. I only own the character I created.  
A/N: This is it. This is the last chapter or at least the last one I have written. It doesn't have much of an ending so I am considering a sequel. Tell me what you think. Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Separated, but Still Friends  
  
Katy ran down the hallway. Hot tears were already falling down her face. Because she was still weak they hurt her face, but she didn't care. She ran into the medical room and sat down near Matt. She put her head in her hands.  
  
"How could he do this to me?" She mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong Katy?" Jean asked as she came over by Katy.  
  
Katy looked up. She had not even noticed Jean was in the room. "Professor James has forbidden me to see any of you." Katy said.  
  
Jean pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Katy," she said gently. "I know this must have been a hard decision for him to make. I am sure he just wants to try to protect you."  
  
"But I am not a child. I'm almost seventeen years old." Katy yelled.  
  
"Look at it from his point of view. You are his student and he cares about you very much. He doesn't want to loose you. From his point of view, he thinks that if you don't see us anymore, it'll take away the danger."  
  
"But he's taking me away from some of my best friends." Katy said.  
  
Jean put an arm around her. "I know, Katy. You and I have become close the past few days and I know you consider Scott, Logan, Ororo, and Rogue as your friends, but sometimes friends have to separate."  
  
"I don't want to loose your friendship." Katy said sadly.  
  
Jean gripped Katy's hand. "And I don't want to loose yours. There's a saying that says 'once friends, always friends.' It's true. We can always be friends, Katy, but you must honor Professor James' decision."  
  
Katy nodded. "I know and I will."  
  
Just then, the door opened and Scott walked in. "Jean," he called as he approached. "Do you know where Logan." he paused and saw the sadness on both of their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked interrupting himself.  
  
"Professor James has forbidden Katy to come and visit us. He thinks it's better for her this way." Jean replied.  
  
Scott sighed. "I had a feeling Professor James might say that. I'm really going to miss you, Katy."  
  
Katy nodded. "I'll miss you too. After all you saved my life." Katy said with a smile.  
  
"You saved mine too and let me have your visor so I could help Jean." Scott added.  
  
"Which you didn't exactly do a good job of." Jean joked as she poked him with her elbow.  
  
"I would have rescued you if Magneto had not hit me over the head." Scott said embarrassed.  
  
Jean smiled. "I know."  
  
Katy smiled. She was really going to miss spending time with Jean and Scott.  
  
"Maybe Professor James will agree to letting you visit on the weekends." Scott suggested.  
  
Katy shook her head sadly. "I doubt it. The way he sounded, I think he wants to move."  
  
"To a different state?" Jean asked.  
  
Katy nodded. "Probably. He'll probably want to get far enough away from here."  
  
Scott sighed. "Then he probably won't allow us to visit either."  
  
Katy shook her head. "No, but we'll always be friends though. No matter how far we are away from each other or no matter how long, we'll still be friends."  
  
Jean smiled and nodded. "We can write to each other too."  
  
Katy nodded. "Hey, did you see that!" Katy exclaimed as she looked at Matt.  
  
"What?" Jean and Scott both asked in unison.  
  
"Matt's fingers. They moved." Katy said excitedly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Scott asked.  
  
"Positive." Katy said as she held Matt's hand in hers. "Matt can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand."  
  
For a second nothing happened. Then suddenly, Matt's grip tightened around Katy's hand.  
  
"He's squeezing." Katy said excitedly.  
  
Scott rushed out to get Professor James and Professor Xavier. Jean monitored his vitals. Suddenly Matt's eyelids began to flutter. In a moment, Katy was looking into his deep blue eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Can you hear me Matt?" She asked.  
  
Matt nodded slowly.  
  
Professor Xavier came by him, while Professor James stood by Katy's side.  
  
"Matt, do you know where you are?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"I-I think." Matt said slowly.  
  
"Do you know who you are?" Professor James asked excitedly.  
  
Matt nodded. "Yes, my name is Matthew Stallwood."  
  
Katy smiled.  
  
"Can you move your fingers?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
Matt slowly bent his fingers down, then brought them back up.  
  
"Your toes?"  
  
Matt did the same.  
  
Three hours later, Matt was feeling perfectly fine. Jean and Scott went to bed a little after twelve. Professor James left at about the same time. He would return at ten tomorrow to take Katy and Matt home. For now, Katy sat alone with Matt in the medical room.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried." Katy said holding on to his hand.  
  
Matt smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thanks Katy." He said as he sat up in bed. "Boy that was some mission we did."  
  
Katy nodded.  
  
"What about the president's daughter? What happened to her?" Matt asked.  
  
"We found out later that the girl Magneto took was a decoy. Professor Xavier had actually set it up. The president's daughter got out safely. The other girl was rescued soon after." Katy replied.  
  
"That's good." Matt said.  
  
Katy silently looked out the window, wishing humans and mutants could get along. She knew they could, if only they would learn to work together.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Katy looked back at him. "Oh, nothing."  
  
"No really. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Katy replied though she didn't really mean it.  
  
Matt looked at her. "What's on your mind, Katy. You know you can trust me."  
  
Katy sighed. "After Professor James comes to pick us up tomorrow, we won't be aloud to come back here."  
  
Matt sighed and looked out the window. "Professor James still hasn't changed his mind about mutants and humans. I wish there was some way we could change his mind."  
  
Katy nodded. Some time after, Katy went to sleep, only to wake up a few hours later. Katy looked at the clock. It was a little after seven. Katy sighed and rose. She went into the kitchen and found Logan, Jean, Scott, and another kid at the table. She sat down in the empty seat.  
  
"Good Morning." Jean said.  
  
"Good Morning." Katy sighed.  
  
"I heard you're going to be leaving, kid." Logan said.  
  
Katy nodded.  
  
"You be careful and take care of yourself." Logan told her.  
  
Katy smiled.  
  
Two and a half-hours later, Professor James pulled up. Katy met him as he walked in the door. "You ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Katy nodded. She had said all of her good-byes, all except for Jean and Scott who stood nearby.  
  
"Let's go." Professor James said as he saw Matt.  
  
Matt shook hands with Scott and Jean and slowly left. Katy embraced Jean. Then she looked at Scott and embraced him too. With that, she walked out the door. Professor James turned to leave when Professor Xavier spoke to him.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Professor James and take care of your students." He said.  
  
Professor James turned around. "You just keep your mutants away from mine. You've already done enough to ruin their lives." With that, Professor James walked off.  
  
The ride home was silent. As Professor James pulled up into the driveway of the school, everyone was waiting outside. As Katy and Matt walked out, the students cheered "Welcome Home."  
  
Katy smiled. It was good to be home. She opened her arms wide as Alicia ran to her. She picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"I've missed you so much." Alicia said.  
  
"Well, didn't you miss me?" Matt joked as he stood beside Katy.  
  
Alicia reached for him. "Of course I missed you."  
  
Matt took her in his arms and carried her into the house. That night Katy lay in bed silently thinking. She loved being home with her friends, yet she also had a different desire, different belief than most of them. She wanted to help humans and learn to be able to get along with them. Silently she thought.  
  
The next two weeks went about normally. The students continued their schooling, Katy and Rich taught classes, and sports games were played. One night Katy stayed up almost the whole night comforting Megan and Alicia who were afraid of a thunderstorm out side. They lay in her bed and clung to her when the thunder boomed outside. She comforted them and stroked their hair, promising they would be okay. This was the life Katy knew and enjoyed, but somehow she wanted more.  
  
Then suddenly two weeks after Katy and Matt had left Professor Xavier's school, Professor James announced that they were moving. They were going to travel to Virginia. They would be leaving in two weeks.  
  
All the students complained about moving again, but Professor James said it was time to move on.  
  
Katy secretly wanted to stay most of all. She longed for something more. She didn't want to travel from state to state, all the while trying to stay away from other humans or mutants. She couldn't live that way and somehow she knew she had to do something about it. 


End file.
